My Pack
by Mutilated Pancake
Summary: Full Summary Inside! Rated T for Safety! Enjoy!
1. Out of Hell

**AN: Gooooooooooooooood evening my Imperial Storm Army! New story! Whoooooooooooooop! Lol. I might to have this out last night, but I could not focus nor think at all. So I just caught up in some of my reading. But tonight, new story! Oh yeah! Lol. So on my profile there's a new story description. The title says all. XD It'll also be my first J2 fic, so bear with me. It'll be different than any other J2 fics, but as I've said, bear with me. It'll be out maybe tomorrow. I want to get started on it because my brains like "Bruh! You have to write this. NOW!" Lol. So maybe tomorrow the first chapter will be out. Anyways, go check out the description. You'll know the title when you see it! Anywhoozles. This fic takes place in season 6. I haven't really explored season 6, so if I get something wrong or off I apologize. And Sam has his soul in this story! He isn't souless, nor does he have the wall in his mind, so this an AU! With that said, let's go! **

**Summary: Sam gets out of Hell but not by angels. A wolf like Hell Hound drags him out of Hell. This hound is dying and can't raise her pups. She saw the good in Sam's heart and decided he would raise them. She also bites him and makes him half-hound. Sam is now in for an interesting time.**

**Enjoy!**

**Join me and Team Free Will on Facebook as Mutilated Pancake!**

**All mistakes are my own and flames are not welcome!**

**Out of Hell and Into Fatherhood.**

Sam screamed in horrible pain. He wriggled and writhed to get away from Michael as he carved him open and slowly began to take bones, mucles, tendons, and his organs.

"Oh Samuel. You scream so beautifully." Lucifer said walking up to the table in the cage.

"S stop...stop...please..." Sam managed to choke out.

"No I don't think so. We have so much to do yet." Michael said.

Sam closed his eyes and the tears of fear and pain rain down. He jumped when he felt a fand caressing his cheek.

"Why Samuel. Why the tears? You have nothing to be sad for." Lucifer cooed.

Sam just looked away and let the tears continue to fall. He felt the darkness creeping up on him and let it take him away.

When he woke next he heard the sounds of snarling and the two angry archangels yelling and shouting. He cried out when something sharp dig into his arm.

"Be calm. I'm not here to hurt you." A voice said to him. It was oddly soothing.

Sam opened his eyes and spotted a large wolf like Hellhound next to him. That explained the pain in his arm. She had it in her grasp. She had him off the table and they were out of Hell in no time at all.

He gasped in pain when it hit. Michael had healed him but probably had injured him while he slept. He tried to get up but fell back to the ground in pain and passed out.

When Sam awoke again he realized he wasn't on the table, but lying on soft grass. So the dream he had was real. He was rescued by a Hellhound! But why?

"Are you awake?" She said. "I don't have much time. Please open your eyes."

Sam did and gazed upon the large like Hellhound.

"Why did you save me?" Sam rasped. He was really thirsty.

Sam could've sworn the Hellhound smiled at him.

"I knew you were the one." She said.

"The one? For what?" He asked.

"To raise my babies. I'm the last wolf type Hellhound. When I got pregnant I went into hiding to protect my children. I would have my mate raise them but he was killed. I'm too am dying. I've been wounded fatally, and without a mother or father, my pups will die. I can't let that happen. Please Sam. I knew you were the right one when I saw your soul shining brightly." She said.

Sam looked at the hound and decided to do it. After all not all Hellhounds were the same. At least when Michael or Lucifer weren't controling them. They were just fluffy puppies on the inside.

"I do it." Sam said.

"Thank you. I can rest easy knowing they have a good father. There's three boys, Atka, Kai, and Ezra, and one girl, Kona." She said with softened eyes. "Children this is your father. Please be good for him."

The little puppies stared at Sam but made no move to him.

"One more thing. When I bit you, I made you half Hellhound. You'll be able to turn into one at will, and so will the babies. Thank you Sam. Really. Goodbye." She said. She turned and disappeared into the woods.

The babies whimpered and then howled. The could tell their mother was dead. Sam could feel it too. When the babies were done they looked at him and went to him. They sniffed at him and then attacked his face! With kisses!

Sam giggled and writhed a little as the babies kept licking him.

"Alright, alright. That's enough." He pushed them off. "We should go. We can't stay here."

The babies followed him as they left the graveyard. He needed to find shelter, food, and water at least for the babies.

'I'd ask Dean or Bobby for help, but I don't want to scare them.' Sam thought.

By the time they found their shelter it was freezing and raining. A kindly old woman allowed them, well him since she couldn't see the babies, to stay for a few nights. Sam was grateful and they were lucky to find the place.

_A few minutes earlier_

_"Don't worry babies, we'll find shelter soon." Sam said._

_The babies yipped and continued on with their father. They went right by the motel and stopped when a kindly old voice called to him._

_"May I help you ma'am?" Sam asked when he approached the lady._

_"Oh darling, it's not me that needs help. You need someplace warm. You're absolutely frozen." She said guiding him to her office. _

_"Thank you. But I have no money." Sam said._

_"That's quite alright. You need the warm room. Plus I don't get many customers anymore and I'm too old to run this place. Once my granddaughter takes over I'll be retiring." She smiled at Sam._

_Sam nodded and accepted the room. _

The old woman even went to make sure Sam was fed and had extra warm blankets. He was really grateful.

After a filling meal and making sure the babies were fed and comfy on the other bed, Sam took a shower and headed to bed. He was exhausted. He flopped on the bed and snuggled under the covers. He closed for mintue and smiled.

The babies had jumped into his bed and snuggled with him. Sam slept peacefully with no nightmares of Hell.

The next morning

Sam rolled over the next morning to someone poking him. He opened his eyes and gasped. Four small children were standing before him. Three boys and one girl.

"Papa? We're hungry." One of the boys said.

Sam was in for one interesting ride.

**Alrighty guys and gals! First chapter! Bear with me as I slowly explore season 6. **

**Until Next Time! *Listens to radio and hears I Need A Hero by Bonnie Tyler*...I need a hero...**


	2. Homeward Bound

**AN: Goooooooooooooooooood evening my Imperial Storm Army! So glad y'all like this so far! I don't think this will be a long fic, but we'll see. I know I said I would get another fic out, but I literally forgot. No lie. It was on my brain last night, and then when I got up this morning, I sorta had it on the brain but then it vanished. I woke up and thought about it, then 1...2...poof! Pancake forgot to write the fic! *headtodesk* So I'm going to try and get it out tomorrow, because I won't have anytime to do so this weekend. My little brother's coming home and it's the weekend, so spotty updates. If y'all haven't looked at the title or the description of the new fic, it's on my profile! You'll know it when you see it! It'll also be my first J2 fic! So I hope it turns out okay. Anyways, my holiday tree is ready for St Patrick's Day! It has these cute little shamrock decorations and there's other decorations around the house. It's so green! Lol! I hope I don't get pinched. I hate being pinched. Anywhoozles. Here's some random fact about me. I like tacos. Lol! So when we left off, Sam got out of Hell! Whoop! But now has Hellhound babies to raise. Oh boy. **

**StyxxsOmega-Thank you darling! **

**jleda-Thank you very much! **

**Enjoy! **

**Join me and Team Free Will on Facebook as Mutilated Pancake! **

**All mistakes are my own and flames are not welcome!**

**Homeward Bound?**

Sam finished up with his shower and shaved. He quickly dressed and saw the children waiting for him by the door. Waking to children, when you went to bed with puppies last night was a bit of a shock to Sam. Although the mother did say he was half Hellhound. Maybe the children were too. It honestly wouldn't surprise him. With all the things he'd through and seen in Hell, nothing would scare or surprise him.

'I should thank God they came with clothes.' Sam thought.

The children already had clothes on, which Sam was grateful for.

Kona, the girl, had on a long black dress with black sandals. Her hair was black like her brothers, and fell to her waist, and her eyes were like Dean's. A bright emerald color. She was adorable.

The boys were dressed in jeans and had on sneakers. The boy had different shirts on, the one with spiky hair had a black tank top, the one with shaggy hair like Sam had a just a plain white tee, and the last boy had some what of a crew cut, was wearing a dark grey sleeveless shirt.

"Okay. So. I know you're Kona." Sam pointed the to the girl. She gave a nod and smile which Sam returned. "But whose who with you boys?"

"I'm Atka." The boy with spiky hair and tank top said, he was also a little bit taller than the other boys.

"I'm Kai." The shaggy haired boy said.

"And I'm Ezra." The last one said.

"Okay. So next question, how old are you? I mean in puppy form you look only a few months, but now you look to be about between 6 and 8." Sam asked.

"You're right. In our other form we're only a few months old. But in this form, we're all seven." Kona stated as matter of factly.

"And to answer the next question, we can eat people food in both forms. It won't harm us one bit." Ezra said.

"Alright. So that solves that problem. Let's go grab some food and get going." Sam said.

"Go where Papa?" Atka asked.

"I don't know. I wish I could home, but I can't risk scaring my brother and adopted father. They think I'm dead." Sam said sadly.

The puppies looked at him and noticed the sadness.

"It'll be okay Papa. Maybe you can just explain everything, you know, tell the truth, and they'll be okay." Kai said shyly.

Sam smiled and ruffled his hair.

"I'll think about it, alright?" Sam asked.

The children nodded. They wanted their father to be happy, even if they just met him. They followed him to the diner and they sat down to enjoy breakfast. Sam had found a little money on the table and assumed the old lady put it there. After breakfast and using the facilities, they headed out.

After a few hours

"Papa? Can we stop for a while?" Kai asked.

"Yeah, we're a little tired." Atka said.

Sam looked at the children and decided it was time for a break. He found a nice shady tree and sat under it. The children piled under with him and they all followed each other into sleep.

A few more hours later

Dean was driving along, heading to the cementary to "talk"to Sammy. He sighed.

It had only been a few months but he still went back every once a month to talk to his brother.

"I miss you so much Sammy." Dean whispered.

He was about to pass into Kansas when he spotted a figure lying under a tree surrounded by children.

He slowed to a stop and got a closer look. He gasped when saw the familiar looking boy.

"Sammy?" Dean asked stunned.

The boy lying under the tree with the children was indeed Sammy! But who were children? How did Sam get out of Hell? He had a ton of questions. He shook Sam shoulder and smiled when he saw hazel eyes staring back at him.

"Dean?" Sam asked.

"Yeah Sammy." Dean smiled.

Sam was happy to his brother but he was curious to what he doing here.

"What are you doing here?" Sam asked.

"I was going to ask you the same." Dean said.

"Papa?" Kona asked sleepily.

"Papa?" Dean asked.

"Um..I can explain." Sam blushed.

'Oh boy. I'm in for it.' Sam thought.

**Sam is definitely in for it! I'll try to get that fic out guys and gals! But for now, I hope you enjoyed this!**

**Until Next Time! *noms on M&amp;Ms***


	3. At Least He Didn't Flip

**AN: Gooooooooooooooooooood evening my Imperial Storm Army! So sorry guys and gals. I know I said I would try to have the other story up before I went to pick up my brother, but my youngest brother hogged the laptop and I couldn't get it out. But tomorrow everyone is back to work and school, so tomrrow I'll try to get out and maybe another chapter. No promises, but I will try! So did you guys and gals have pie on Pi Day? I didn't. I'm not really a pie person. But I did have cookies! Mmmm cookies. Lol! Gonna start warming up now! Yay! I can go walking and sit outside! I can't wait for summer where I can watch movies outside. It's so much fun! Anywhozzles. I've been thinking about a lot about the story I want to get out, and I have loads of ideas. You haven't seen the description on my profile, I suggest you go check it out. You'll know the title when you see it! X3 So I'm still in a baking mood, and I want to make something I haven't made in a long time. Which is a cupcake in a jar. They're so cool! There's videos on YoutTube on how to make them, I recommend the channel Cookies Cupcakes and Cardio. It's an excellent baking channel. Anyways, let's go! When we left off! Dean found Sam! Oh boy. How's he going to tell him about the kiddos? Let's go see!**

**Snarry-I'm sure he'll be fine! Maybe not. He is Dean...Oh boy. **

**StyxxsOmega-S'okay dude. My dad keeps tons of candy in the house. So help yourself! And thank you darling! **

**jleda-Front flip? Back flip? Lol! He might or might not. We'll see! **

**Pibacken-Thank you so much my darling! It always nice to hear how awesome my work is! I do my best to make you guy and gals happy, and me as well! And thank you for the cookies! They were delicious. Lol! **

**Enjoy! **

**Join me and Team Free Will on Facebook as Mutilated Pancake!**

**All mistakes are my own and flames are not welcome.**

**At Least He Didn't Flip**

"So let me get this straight, you're half Hellhound now and those are my nephews and my niece?" Dean asked.

Sam had explained everything after going through all the tests and passing them. He hopped into the Impala with Dean and the kids. The boys sat in the back while Kona sat up front with her papa and clung to him. In fact when Dean found them Kona was very clingy, and didn't want to let her papa go.

"Yeah. I had to help her Dean, she saved me from Hell." Sam said.

"Alright. I'm cool with it." Dean said.

"No freak out?" Sam asked.

"Oh I'm freaking out. But you're right. She saved you, and you owe it to her. So I'm going to be supportive because I'm an awesome brother." Dean said with a smirk.

Sam smiled. "Yeah you are."

"Yeah. So what are their names?" Dean asked.

"The boys back there, the one with the tank top is Atka, the one with the white shirt is Kai, and the one with sleeveless shirt is Ezra. The little lady here, is Kona." Sam introduced.

"Hello Uncle Dean." All four said in unison.

Dean smiled a little, causing the boys to smile but Kona to snuggle further into her papa. Dean looked at Sam, and Sam shrugged.

Sam didn't know what was wrong with Kona. Was she shy? Did she not like Dean? Was she scared of him? He'd ask her when he they got to Bobby's or a safe place.

"Kona? You okay sweetie?" Sam asked.

"Uh huh." She simply said.

"Alright. How about you guys? You doing okay back there?" Sam asked.

"We're fine Papa." Atka said.

Sam nodded and turned back and looked out the windscreen. He rubbed his daughters back soothingly. He hoped she'd warm up to Dean.

Dean snuck a glance at Sam and was freaking out on the inside. But he was going to keep his word and be supportive of him and help him raise the little ones. He didn't think he would ever be an uncle. It felt awesome.

"So what now?" Dean asked.

"What?" Sam asked.

"What do you want to do now? Go to Bobby's for a while, lay low?" Dean asked.

"I was going to have you drop us off at Bobby's and then you head back to Lisa and Ben." Sam said.

"Nope. If I go back, it'll be to go get my stuff and head back to Bobby's." Dean said with such seriousness.

"But Dean you have a life with them." Sam said.

"I didn't. It wasn't right Sammy. My family is you. You and Bobby. Now I have you back and so does Bobby, and now we have more family. We're sticking together Sammy." Dean said firmly.

Sam looked at Dean and thought he had given Dean the apple pie life when he left. To hear Dean wasn't happy, made him feel bad. Now he was back and Dean had that sparkle in his eyes whenever Sam was around back. It was nice.

"Alright. If that's what you want." Sam said.

"It is. I missed you so much Sammy." Dean said.

"I missed you too." Sam said, tear filling his eyes.

The children watched and noticed the bond between the brothers and they were happy. Their papa was happy and so was their uncle. That's what they want for their family. Happiness.

"Alright. Enough chick flick. Let's get to Bobby. The old man missed you too!" Dean said with a bright smile.

"Let's go." Sam said his smile as bright as his brothers.

They just hoped Bobby could handle the big surprise coming to him. If not, they would be so screwed.

**Alrighty guys and gals! That's it for this chapter! And hopefully that story will be out tomorrow, if not then maybe sometime this week.**

**Until Next Time! *sleeps like a rock***


	4. Just a Little Freak Out

**AN: Goooooooooooooooood evening my Imperial Storm Army! Alright. I know I promised the new story today, but I got tied into some stuff and it took my whole day away. So if I have time tomorrow, I will try to get it out. I need to because it's just dying to get out and it may kill me if I don't. So I will try. Anyways. I feel so much better! It was almost seventy degrees outside! And I went walking! My cabin/spring fever is cured. The sun felt so nice. Sigh. Can't wait for the warm summer nights so I can watch movies outside again! It's so much fun! But this was the only warm day sadly. It's suppose to get cold again. Dammit Ohio! It's spring! It needs to be warm! March is when my sandals come out, so come on! *headtodesk* Anywho. I'm glad you guys and gals didn't mind Dean's reaction. He reacted like I do, on the outside I'm relative calm, but on the inside I'm screaming and flipping all Hell. So in Dean's head he freaked but didn't display it on the outside. Bobby however is a different story. So we're going to see how he reacts. Let's go! When we left off, Sam is happy his brother is alive and well and is going to be supportive! Let's see Bobby will react! **

**StyxxsOmega-We're going to see! Thank you very much darling! (By the way Styxx is finished! Just need to get him uploaded!) **

**jleda-Thank you deary! **

**Pibacken-We shall see my darling! And I had actually planned for them to call Bobby grandpa! :) By the way, I like your screen name! (I went onto your profile and read where it came from! Adorable!) **

**Enjoy! **

**Join me and Team Free Will on Facebook as Mutilated Pancake!**

**All mistakes are my own and flames aren't welcome! **

**Just a Little Freak Out**

Dean breathed a sigh of relief and happiness at seeing Bobby's house once more. It had been way to long. He looked over to his brother and smiled. He had fallen to sleep with his niece snuggled against him. He looked in the back and saw the boy were all huddled and sawing logs as well.

It was an adorable sight. Dean snapped a few pictures and woke Sam up gently. He knew that being dead and sleeping weren't the same thing. But he also knew that Sam would sleep better in the Impala, but he needed a bed.

"Sammy. Sammy wake up." Dean said quietly, gently shaking his brother's shoulder.

Sam stirred and mumbled something and snuggled back against the window.

Dean smiled at that.

"Sammy come on. We're home." Dean said.

Sam blinked sleepily and yawned. He rubbed his eyes like a sleepy toddler. He looked out the window and smiled. He was home.

"Come on. Let's go see Bobby." Dean said with a smile.

Sam smiled and nodded. He woke the children and they headed for the front door, when it opened revealing the elder hunter.

"Hey Bobby." Dean smiled.

"Hey Dean." Bobby greeted back.

Bobby looked over at Sam and gasped. He grasped his holy water and flung some on Sam. Sam flinched. It kinda burned, but Hellhounds were different than demons, so Holy Water doesn't have much of an effect. Sliver would however, it would only burn if contacted with the skin, but could poison and kill if he were shot or stabbed.

"Sam boy? That you?" Bobby whispered.

"Yeah Bobby." Sam said.

Bobby dragged him inside and preformed the tests. When he found that sliver burned him and his eyes turned red, Bobby somehow subdued Sam and tied him up, leaving him lying on his stomach on the floor.

"Bobby! What the Hell!?" Sam said fighting against his bonds.

"Shut up Hell spawn!" Bobby said getting some duct tape, he tore off a strip and gagged Sam.

"Papa!" The children shouted and ran to him.

"Papa are you hurt?" Kona asked tearfully.

"What did you do to him!?" The boys asked in unison.

"Dean what the Hell is going on?" Bobby asked.

Dean sighed and hoped Bobby would've reacted differently. He knelt beside Sam to untie him but Bobby pushed him and the children out of the way.

"Dean don't! That's not your brother!" Bobby shouted.

"It is Sam, Bobby! Look it's a long story." Dean said rubbing his forehead. A headache was forming. He watched as the children worked to free Sam, while he explained everything he could to Bobby.

Bobby watched as the children freed Sam. The girl had gotten the tape off and Sam was talking to her soothingly, while the boys untied him. Once he was untied the children cuddled against him. Sam was talking soothingly to them.

"Sam boy? It's really you?" Bobby asked.

Sam looked at Bobby, and Bobby saw the boy he had helped raised.

"It's really me Bobby." Sam said, and he explained everything Dean did.

"So these kiddos are yours?" Bobby asked.

"Yes. The girl is Kona, the boy with tank is Atka, white shirt is Kai, and sleeveless shirt Ezra." Sam introduced. "Guys this is this is my adopted father, therefore your grandfather."

The boys glared at Bobby and Kona let her red eyes show and she snarled. She then snuggled back into her papa.

Sam looked at his children sadly. This wasn't the way he wanted to met Bobby, and he hoped that they would forgive him for roughing him up and warm to him.

"Boys, why don't y'all and Kona go outside and play while I talk to Uncle Dean and Grandpa Bobby?" Sam asked.

The boys looked at Sam and shrugged. Sure they go outside for a bit. Playing on the old cars sounded fun! But Kona shook her head and clung tighter to her papa.

"Kona, what's wrong baby girl? Ever since we got with your uncle you've been really clingy. Are you okay?" Sam asked concerned.

Kona mumbled something against his chest and he didn't quite hear it.

"She said, she we only knew our mama for a few months and she doesn't want to lose you too." Atka said.

"Kona, you're not going to lose me. I can't promise it, but I will always be here with you." Sam whispered to her while rubbing her back.

Kona looked at her papa and nodded. She dried her tears and hugged him. She then went outside with her siblings.

Sam sighed and then looked at his brother and adopted father.

"Alright, guys what now?" Sam asked.

**So Bobby freaked for real. I imagined he would, so..yeah...freak out. **

**Until Next Time! *sleeps for another week***


	5. Laying Low and Bad Dreams

**AN: Goooooooooooooooooood evening my Imperial Storm Army! So sorry for being MIA with this story! I just started the new story The Adventures of Beerman and Hairman. If you haven't checked it out, you can do so! It's also my first superhero fic so please kind! I've also been battling a little storm cloud of death, so if I disappear again, I apologize. I'll probably be disappearing either next week or sometime in April. My youngest brother will be on Spring Break and I know I won't see the laptop at all. I'll give y'all a heads up before I disapper again. I'll try to get updates out as much as I can, but please bear with me here. Anyways. To those that have read the new fic, thank you! I'm glad y'all are loving it! I'll try to update it during the day, if not then I'll go back to my old updating system, which is I'll update this story one night and then the other story the next night. But for now I might stick to just day updates if I can get them out. Anywhoozles. It's the weekend...sadface...If I can tomorrow, I'll try to update both stories. If I can. I may only have time to update one. So no promises, but I will try, that I can promise! With without further ado, here we go! When we left off, Bobby saw Sam and had a slight freak out. Let's see how everything is now.**

**jleda-Yup! Over protective children. Lol! I thought it would've cute, and I was right X3**

**StyxxsOmega-*dances with you because I can* Poor Bobby...he could've kept his cool but I was like "That's not Bobby. Bobby would flip." So yeah. He freaked. Lol!**

**Pibacken-Yup! Muahahahahah! Lol. Anyways. No he didn't. It might take a bit for the children to warm to him. Thank you! And I was watching Bones while eating pancakes, and then boom, pen name. Lol!**

**Enjoy! **

**Join me and Team Free Will on Facebook as Mutilated Pancake! **

**All mistakes are my own and flames aren't welcome!**

**Laying Low and Bad Dreams**

"So. What now?" Sam asked.

"We are going to lay low for awhile, and you are going to rest and take it easy." Dean said firmly.

"I'm all for laying low but resting? Dean I'm-" Sam was cut off.

Dean raised his hand to get Sam to stop, and gave Sam a look that told him he didn't want to fight, but if he would if he had too.

"Sammy you look like crap. You're pale, shaking, you look you haven't slept in ages despite sleeping in the car, and under the tree I found you under. So, you're resting. Don't fight me on this." Dean said.

Sam looked at Dean and saw the worry in his eyes. He nodded. He didn't like it, but for now he'd humor his brother.

"Alright. But just a few days." Sam said.

"All I ask." Dean agreed, although he would try to get Sam to rest a bit longer if he could. "Now go lay down. I'll watch the kiddos."

"You sure? You just met them, and for all we know they could be a handful." Sam asked.

"I raised you remember? You were very rambunctious as a tyke and a kid. I think I can handle it." Dean said.

"Alright. If you say so." Sam smiled. "Call me if you need help."

"Well I do say so, and I got this. Now if you'll excuse me, I have nephews and a niece to look after, and Baby could use an oil change." Dean said. "You. Upstairs. Rest."

Sam chuckled and watch as Dean went outside and was playfully attacked by the boys shouting they were defending the princess. Sammy shook his head and headed for the stairs. He heard a voice call to him.

"Yeah Bobby?" He asked.

"I wanted to say I'm sorry boy." Bobby said.

"It's okay Bobby. I was sorta surprised that Dean didn't freak out like that." Sam said.

"Dean didn't freak out?" Bobby asked.

"I'm sure he freaked out on the inside. But the outside was totally calm. Anyways, Bobby you don't have to be sorry for anything. I understand. You thought I was dead and gone, forever. If I were you, I would've freaked out like that for sure." Sam assured the hunter.

Bobby nodded and then hugged Sam. Sam hugged back, enjoying the warmth of his adoptive father. They parted and went back to doing to what they were going to.

"Go get some sleep boy. I'll wake you for dinner." Bobby said.

Sam nodded. On his way up the stairs he yawned widely and rubbed his eyes. He headed into the bathroom and took care of business, then changed into his sleep clothes and settled into his bed, and snuggled into the blankets. He rolled over and fell to sleep. It wasn't long before the nightmares started.

_Sam's Nightmare_

_Sam was in his Hellhound and he was running, with his babies beside him._

_"Come on babies! Not much further!" He called to them._

_"Papa! Wait for us!" They cried._

_"Come on babies! We can't let them catch us!" Sam called. _

_They ran and ran, but stopped when one of the babies screamed._

_"KONA!" They all cried._

_"PAPA!" The babies screamed as they were killed._

_"NO!" Sam cried._

_"Oh Samuel. You should've know better than to run off." A voice said._

_"Lucifer." Sam snarled._

_"Poor babies. Sorry Sammy boy. But you'll see them soon. Oh no, you won't." Lucifer grinned evilly._

_Sam stepped back then lunged at Lucifer. His attack was stopped when a blade went right through him. He fell to the ground and was dying quickly._

_"You're coming back home Samuel. And you'll stay."_

_"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" _

_End of nightmare_

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"SAMMY!"

**What?! What's going on!? Lol. I'll leave you guys and gals to that. X3**

**Until Next Time! *colors because I can***


	6. Need A Miracle!

**AN: Goooooooooooooooooooooooood evening my Imperial Storm Army! Whoop! Update! Yeeesssssssssssssssssss. Lol! I think I got the dates for my youngest brother's spring break wrong. I think...I'll have to check his schedule again. Took my other brother back to school in Indiana! Waaaaaaaaaaaaah! This week flew by quickly! It was like he wasn't even here! I miss him already. I'll be seeing him for Easter! Which is right around the corner! It came so early! I think instead of buying a boat load of candy, I'll just make some Easter shape cookies. So yeah. Maybe. I've been such a lazy zombie lately...ugh. So in other news. My middle toe on my right foot has been giving me grief! Oh no! I'm going to go get it looked at. I forsee surgery in my future. That's always the outcome. I have something wrong with a bone, muscle, or what have you, I end up on the operating table to fix it. Sigh...oh well. Anyways, I saw this person on the Tube of You (YouTube) make a cupcake in a jar. It was awesome! I so want to try it! I need jars, and this, and that, and...lol. So anyways. I'll try to get an update out for the superhero fic tomorrow if I can! If not, then maybe Tuesday. Maybe...dun dun duuuuuuuuun. Lol. Alright let's go! When we left off, Sam had a nightmare about Hell! Oh no! Let's go see how he is! **

**StyxxsOmega-I know right! And I saw that show a handful of times. It was okay, in opinion. I too was like "OMG LUCIFER!" Lol. He's trying to rule the world, through television. X3 Don't worry! Sammy will be alright! **

**Pibacken-So I completely missed your question. So sorry about that! Yes, Castiel will be in this, and we'll find out soon! Anyways, BECAUSE I CAN! Lol! Maybe it was, maybe it wasn't. X3 And yes! Come color with me! **

**Enjoy! **

**Join me and Team Free Will on Facebook as Mutilated Pancake! **

**All mistakes are my own and flames are not welcome! **

**Need A Miracle!**

"Sammy! Wake up!" A voice called to him.

Sam blinked his eyes open and looked at his brother.

"Dean?" He rasped.

"Yeah, are you okay?" Dean asked.

"Nightmare. Just a nightmare." Sam sighed, running a shaking hand through his hair.

"Was it Hell?" Dean asked giving him a look that dared him to lie.

"Yes. But I don't remember it." Sam half lied.

"Uh huh. Sammy what happened? In the Cage?" Dean asked.

Sam looked at his brother through shiny wet eyes. He didn't want to say what happened. He didn't want to re live all that. It was too much for him, even now!

"I can't Dean. Too soon." Sam said softly.

Dean looked at his brother sadly. He sighed but nodded. He understood. He didn't like it, cause his baby was in pain, but he understood. There were no words for Hell. There weren't. You don't just go to Hell and come back totally fine. Nope. You came back, well, not you. And like Dean said before. No words could describe Hell. How could you?

Dean brought his brother into a hug and rubbed his back. His brother was going to need his big brother big time these next few months! Especially now with him having kiddos and being a Hellhound. Well, half Hellhound.

"It's alright Sammy. It'll be okay." Dean said soothingly.

Sam only nodded and choked back the sob that wanted to break loose. But he held it back. For now. Now was not the time for him to lose it and breakdown.

"Where are my kids?" Sam asked voice breaking a little.

Dean swallowed and wished his brother wouldn't bottle it inside like he had. He wanted Sam to breakdown, scream, shout, whatever! Anything to get Hell of his chest and not have nightmares every waking moment, like he did.

"Still outside. I think they like climbing on the old cars." Dean said with a smile.

Sam returned it and sniffled.

"Yeah, well they are puppies. They'll climb on anything they can before they get too big and realize that's a no no." Sam said.

"Yeah. Let's go find them and see how their doing." Dean said.

Sam nodded and followed his brother outside and spotted his puppies instantly. They were in their Hellhound forms and climbing all over the place. He changed and joined in the fun.

Dean watched as his brother changed and ran off to play with his nephews and niece. He was amazed that he could see them! They were suppose to be invisible to the human eye, unless you were close to death or was marked for Hell.

Sam was huge! Bigger than any Hellhound he'd seen! And the kiddos looked just like him, just smaller versions. They all had shiny black fur, bright red eyes, razor sharp claws and fangs. But despite everything, the overall appearance was beautiful. They looked like wolves, and since Sam was huge, the kiddos were going to be gigantic!

Dean sat back and watched the little family play until it grew dark and they wore each other out.

Sam and the kiddos were still in their Hellhound forms and were sleeping peacefully in the living room. Sam was curled tightly into an impossibly small ball, with the babies laying on his back.

Dean and Bobby were in the kitchen discussing on something's while the hounds slept. The ran into the living room when they heard growling.

"Sammy?" Dean asked.

Sam was up, hackles raised, teeth bared in a fierce snarl, fur on end, claws out. Sam looked ready to kill!

"Uncle Dean! We need help! We can't calm papa down!" Kona exclaimed.

"Sammy? Hey, it's Dean. Calm down." Dean said calmly.

Sam looked at Dean and whined in pain. He fell back to the floor and was back to his human state.

"Sammy!" Dean rushed up to him.

Dean knelt down in front of Sam scanning for any injuries he missed.

"Dean?" Bobby asked.

Dean continued his search for injuries and noticed Sam's breathing was fast and shallow. He felt his forehead and winced at the heat he felt there.

"He's burning up." Dean said.

"Do we need a doctor?" Bobby asked.

"No. We need a miracle." Dean said. "CASTIEL!"

"Dean."

**Cassie's here! Whoo! Lol. Alrighty guys and gals, gonna go to bed now...I'm so tired.**

**Until Next Time! *continues to color* **


	7. Sammy's All Good!

**AN: Gooooooooooooooooood evening my Imperial Storm Army! So sorry for the slight delay y'all. My little storm cloud won't go away. Sigh. Also I can't focus for the life of me, it's really annoying! And the plot bunnies are up to no good! Uhnnnnnnnn...*flatlines* Lol! There's a new story description up on the board, go check it out when you can! This will be the first time I explore season eight. So hang tight. I recently researched heart conditions (some run in the family and I got a little curious), and you can actually die of a broken heart. There's a fancy name for it but I don't know it or how to spell it. But if you're curious, just google Broken Heart Syndrome. It's very weird but informative! Anyways. Go check it out! So Easter is right around the corner! Who's ready for the Easter Bunny? Me! Me! Candy! Candy! Lol. I don't think I'll buy candy this year. Just might settle for cookies in the shape of eggs or something. I'll be lazy this year. Maybe leave some Mister Easter Bunny. He likes cookies. Right? Anyways, let's get going! When we left off, the small family discovered Sam was sick! Let's see how Cas reacts! **

**Pibacken-Thank you darling! I wrote this and I giggled when he said they needed a miracle. Still giggling about it. Castiel the miracle! PS. X3 Yes you was! *doodles* **

**StyxxsOmega-Poor baby! He'll be fine! And yay! More people to color with! I like to color :) **

**Enjoy! **

**Join me and Team Free Will on Facebook as Mutilated Pancake! **

**All mistakes are my own and flames are not welcome!**

**Sammy's All Good! **

"Cas. Please help him!" Dean cried.

Castiel looked at the fallen hunter in awe. He was home. But how? He also noticed something different about him. Something Hellish. Had Lucifer and Michael done something to him? If so, what had they done? And will it kill the youngest Winchester? And who were the children?

"Cas!" Dean's voice snapped the angel out of his thoughts.

Castiel knelt down beside Sam and felt his forehead and winced slightly at the heat he felt there. He gently picked the boy up and laid him down on the couch. After making the boy was comfortable enough, he placed his hand on his forehead and frowned. He knew something was different. He just didn't that could happen! But it did explain everything though.

"There's nothing I can do. I could try to heal him but that would only harm him. He will heal on his own." Castiel said.

"Really?" Dean asked.

Castiel nodded.

"Like angels and demons, Hellhounds can heal on their own. But since Sam is technically a puppy himself, it'll take awhile for him to heal. He'll be able to heal faster overtime." He said.

"So, he'll be alright then?" Bobby asked.

"Yes. Just make him comfortable." Castiel said.

Dean nodded.

"Dean. How is he-" Castiel asked.

Dean sighed and explained everything and then introduced him to the kids. Castiel was in awe and shock. Sam had endured much Hell and now was half Hellhound and had children. He should be freaking out and hunting them, but Castiel accepted Sam as family, therefore he would there for Sam and be supportive.

"Uncle Dean?" Kai asked shyly.

"Yeah bud?" Dean asked.

"Papa's still really hot." He said softly.

Dean smiled at little boy. Kai reminded Dean of a much younger Sam. He was a shy boy at first but then warmed up to people after awhile. He was sure Kai would grow more comfortable around them, but left alone for now.

Dean got up and ran a washcloth under icy water and went to the living room. He gently brushed Sams sweaty bangs out of his eyes and placed the cool cloth on his hot forehead. He watched as Sam moaned and mumbled something incoherently, then settled back into sleep.

"He'll be okay right?" Ezra asked.

"He'll be fine. Sammy's a tough guy. Like Cas said, we just need to let him rest awhile." Dean said.

"What made him collapsed anyway?" Bobby asked.

"Sam had endured Hell for many years. It may have only been a year here, but down there it has nearly two hundred." Castiel said. "And with his change from human to Hellhound may have played into it. Simply put, Sam's exhausted and his body shut itself down."

Dean nodded. He remembered after Jess died, Sam barely ate and slept, then one day he collapsed. It scared the Hell out of him. The doctor told him that Sam's body was so tired it shut itself down so it could recover.

Dean shuddered. He would have to keep a close eye on Sam. Especially since he just got him back. Sam wasn't going anywhere without him for awhile.

The adult watched as the children moved around and made their father comfortable. Fluffled his pillows, gave him blankets, changed the cool cloth on his forehead, they even sat or stood in defensive positions, ready to protect their fallen father.

Dean chuckled at the sight. It reminded him of him when he was younger and Sam was sick or hurt. He would the boy comfortable, then keep a protective vigil by his side all night.

The adults conversed while the children tended to their father. Dean once in awhile took over and the children tried their best not to hurt their uncle.

It wasn't until the wee hours of the next morning that Sam's fever had finally broken. He was restless all day, and his fever spiked multiple times.

The children were smushed on the couch, snuggled against their father. Sam and his children were all sleeping peacefully.

**Okay guys and gals. Here's the next chapter! I'll try to update the superhero fic tomorrow and this, but it's almost the weekend. And you know I don't see the laptop all weekend. I'll try though!**

**Until Next Time! I LOVE COLORING! *scribbles***


	8. Freaking Angels!

**AN: Goooooooooooooood evening my Imperial Storm Army! It's the weekend...yay! But ohhh...y'all know what that means. Sigh. Lol! Also I did get the dates wrong for my brother's spring break. I'll keep y'all up to date with that so you know when I'm about to disappear for a week. Yeah. A week. I won't see the laptop at all for a week. It's times like this I wish I had my laptop and/or a tablet of some kind. I wish I could write this on my phone, but it's a really early model smartphone, and doesn't allow me to write on the website, or anything. *headtodesk* Anyways. Did a little more research for my new story Broken Heart Syndrome, and I'm in awe as to what can cause it and what can happen. The one that was most interesting for me was that our hearts have tendons called "heart strings" and they can break causing your heart to mishapen and weaken tremendously, and cause death. Yeah. It's some creepy and dark stuff, but it's really informative. It will also be very useful for the story when I get to it. I'll probably write that next but I'm not sure on my plans just yet. I might do what I usually do. Which is write the titles on paper and take some coins and toss them on the titles. he title with the most (or the least) money wins. But we'll see! When we left the children helped out with their father! Yay! Let's go see what goes on!**

**StyxxsOmega-Colouring is so much fun! I have stacks of colouring books! lol! And that's funny! Thank you darling! **

**Pibacken-They're had to some mini Dean's running around somewhere! Lol! It's totally cute! Love you too. *keeps colouring and has some pie with you because pie***

**Enjoy!**

**Join me and Team Free Will on Facebook as Mutilated Pancake!**

**All mistakes are my own and flames are not welcome!**

**Freaking Angels! **

About a week later

Sam was outside rough housing with his kiddos and his brother in his Hellhound form. When he was sick, he was mother henned to the point where he was on complete house arrest. At least that what it felt like. He wasn't allowed to get out of bed when he was put in his room, and he couldn't lift a single finger. He was intense bed rest.

Leave to him to gain children that were like Dean. Overly protective and such. But Sam wouldn't have them any other way.

'God! It felt so good to be outside!' Sam thought to himself.

His wolf like ear twitched when he heard something lurking around. He prowled as quietly as he could. He was huge with very large paws! Quiet was not programmed into his Hellhound mainframe yet.

He hid in the shadows and growled low in his throat.

He sniffed the air and smelled his brother. He smiled wickedly.

Sam got closer to Dean and watched as Dean stopped when he heard a noise behind him.

Dean heard a noise behind him and turned around. His heart sped up.

"Sammy?" He whispered.

He could've sworn he saw his brother's beautiful crimson eyes in the shadows. He blinked and the glowing eyes were back. He had no time to react as the pair of red eyes lunged at him.

He heard screaming and realized it was him. When he stopped and panted. After he got his bearings he glared at Sam who appeared to laughing at him.

"Dammit Sammy! Don't do that! You almost gave me a heart attack!" Dean scolded.

The children heard their uncle screaming and ran to him, fearing their father was hurt or sick again. They were so confused when they the sight.

"Uncle Dean? Was that you screaming like a girl?" Atka asked.

Sam was rolling on the ground whining and panting. He was so saving this for blackmail material later.

"Papa? What's so funny?" Kona asked.

Sam stopped laughing and took a moment to gather his bearings. Once he did, he stood and shook out his fur. He went to Kona and nuzzled her. He smiled when she giggled.

"Uncle Dean why were you screaming like a girl?" Kai asked.

"I wasn't! I was uh singing. Yeah. Singing. Death metal. Lots of screaming." Dean said.

Sam snorted and huffed. He snarled when he smelled an angel, but this angel smelled like trouble. The boys snarled as well, while Kona sorta buried herself in her father, she didn't like fighting or any type of violence.

"Well well well. Look whose out of Hell and still an abomination." A voice said.

"Show yourself!" Dean demanded.

"Hello human." The angel smirked.

"Who are you?" Atka asked.

"I am Raphael." She said.

"What the Hell do you want?" Ezra demanded.

"Do not speak to me that way, Hell spawn!" The archangel spat.

Sam snarled visiously, and lunged at the angel and was thrown back into a car and hit the ground hard.

"Papa!"

"Sam!"

Sam got back up and shook off. He went after Raphael and let out a painful howl as the warrior of Heaven sliced him with a silver knife.

Silver was poisonous to Sam now.

When Sam went down, Raphael made her move and swiped Kona.

"PAPA HELP!" She screamed.

Sam whined and tried to get up, but the poison from the silver was spreading pretty quickly. He was already really weak. He heard his brother and sons struggling to get his little girl back. He then heard their frantic voices telling him to stay awake.

He last thoughts were how he failed to protect his family.

Meanwhile

"I got the whelp. One at least." Raphael said throwing the now bound and gagged Kona to the floor.

"We only need one." A voice said.

"This better open Purgatory. If not, I'll smite you along with the Winchesters." The archangel threatened.

"Don't worry darling. Purgatory will be open, and bye bye Winchesters." The voice smirked. "As for you little one. You'll be my little pet."

Kona whimpered and shook her head.

'PAPA! PLEASE HELP ME!' She thought frantically.

**Oh snap! I know, I know. But I can't control my plot bunnies. **

**Until Next Time! *Makes an Oreo pie. Because pie***


	9. Papa's Alive! Whoo!

**AN: Goooooooooooooooooooood evening my Imperial Storm Army! Ugh...it has been a long weekend. Really long. I thought it was Sunday! But it's Monday. Well *looks at clock sees it's past midnight* Tuesday, but Fanfiction will say this was posted on Monday. I think this is because Fanfiction uses West Coast Time, and I live in Ohio so I'm East Coast Time. I don't know. I don't know how Fanfiction works. Lol! I know how the time differences work at least...somewhat...all I know is that Supernatural comes on at 9PM no matter where you live. Anywhozzles. When Supernatural airs in the West Coast at 9PM, it's already midnight East Coast. Meaning I already saw the episode and is probably in bed letting the plot bunnies bounce around for story ideas. Lol. Alright, that's enough learning for one night. So I meant to have this out last night, but I became really tired suddenly and decided to head to bed early. I'm still really tired but I don't want to leave y'all without another chapter. So pushing the fuzziness back, here we go! When we left off Kona was taken! No! And Sam was poisoned with silver! Oh no! Let's go see what happens!**

**Pibacken-I laughed so hard at that and I'm the one that wrote it! XD I was originally going to have the boys or all of them taken, but Kona was the better choice. You'll learn more as we go! I listen to metal too! But mostly rock, because that's what I grew up on. *keeps eating my pie, not caring that you stole a piece* **

**StyxxsOmega-Your review made my night! I was laughing so much! XD And you the Supernatural Clue Game? I'm so jelly right now. *kitten pout* Lol! I don't care for pie either, I'm more of a cake person. And I love Oreos! Sometimes when they're on sale my dad will buy like five packs and claim they "followed" him home! XD Anyways, we'll see who took Kona! **

**Enjoy!**

**Join me and Team Free Will on Facebook as Mutilated Pancake! **

**All mistakes are my own and flames are not welcome! **

**Papa's Alive! Whoo! **

Kona sat in the chair the demon placed her in and shivered. She wanted her pap, and her brothers, and uncle, and her grandpa. She missed them though it had been only been a few hours. She was still bound and gagged. She talked back to the demon and it got her mouth sealed shut again.

She whimpered and sniffled.

'Papa. Please help me! I'm so scared! Please!' She prayed to herself.

She jumped when the door to prison opened and the demon walked in, smiling.

"Hello darling. Enjoying your stay?" He asked.

She shook her furiously and struggled in her bounds.

"Don't fuss now darling. We need you for something important. So do relax." The demon said almost soothingly.

She snarled behind her gag.

"Oh love. Like there's anything you can do. Your "papa" should be dead by now." He said.

Kona looked up at her captor and shook her furiously again. Her papa wasn't dead! He couldn't be!

"Believe what you will sweetheart. But daddy dearest is going to die." The demon said and he walked out slamming the door behind him.

'Papa no.' She thought sadly.

She then remembered she could sense her brothers and papa! She closed her eyes and focused. She smiled behind her gag.

'Papa, I knew you were alive!' She thought happily.

Her faith was restored a little and she fell into restless sleep.

Meanwhile

Sam lay in his bed back at Bobby's. He had a high fever, he was in pain, his heart was pounding. Silver poisoning sucked!

"I've removed all the poison from him, the rest is up to him however." He heard Castiel say.

He was floating in and out consciousness.

"Hold on Sammy. You fight. Hear me? You kick this in the ass!" Dean said.

He inwardly smiled.

"Get better papa!" All his boys said.

With that he fell back into darkness. Hoping he would recover quickly. He had a daughter he missed and needed to save!

With Dean and the boys

Dean had called Castiel after he had gotten Sam inside.

Dean had the boys gather the med kit, an oxygen tank, and spare blankets. Bobby went and got water after taking Sam's temp. It was almost 106!

"Hold on Sammy." He pleaded with his brother. "CASTIEL! PLEASE! WE NEED YOU!"

"I'm here Dean." The angel said from behind him.

"Please Cas, help him!" Dean cried.

"What has happened? Is he ill again?" Castiel asked placing his hand on the burning forehead.

"No. Kona was taken by Raphael. She managed to get Sammy with a silver blade." Dean said.

"Raphael took Kona?" Castiel asked with anger and shock in voice.

Dean nodded. When the others came back with the supplies, they made the extremely sick man comfortable. Got him tucked in with the blankets, cool cloth on his forehead, oxygen mask over his nose and mouth, patched the wound.

Castiel did his part after. Making sure all the poison was out of his system.

"I've removed all the poison from him, the rest is up to him however." Castiel said.

"Hold on Sammy. You fight. Hear me? You kick this in the ass!" Dean said.

"Get better papa!" The boys said.

"Alright. Let's let the boy rest now. You get better Sam. We need you." Bobby said.

The all but Dean left to let Sam rest. Dean grabbed Sam's hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. He had tears in his eyes but refused to let them fall. His Sam was going to be alright. He was tough!

"You fight and get better little brother. We need you. I need you. So do your kiddos. Kona needs her knight in shining armor to save her." Dean said. "I can't lose you again Sammy. I can't."

Dean sat back and hummed Metallica. He was prepared for a long vigil. He hoped Sam and Kona would hold on long enough to be reunited. He saw how happy the kids made Sam, it would break Sam and him if the kiddos were gone.

They both had to hold on. They had too.

**Whew. Alright here you guys and gals go! The superhero fic should be updated tomorrow if I'm not too much of a zombie. Lol! **

**Until Next Time! *whistles while I bake a Supernatural roll cake* **


	10. Papa Sam to the Rescue!

**AN: Goooooooooooooooooood evening my Imperial Storm Army! So sorry for the delays! Weekend and not only that my brother's spring break is this week so I won't see the laptop at all this week. So I'm giving you an update now, to at least tie you over for the week. Hopefully I can get updates out this week, but no promises. Sorry guys and gals. Anyways, Happy Easter y'all! And if you don't celebrate Easter then Happy Whatever Holiday You Celebrate Day! Lol! That's a mouth full. Lol! So guys and gals, it's now April! Yay! Warm weather finally coming our way! Finally! This winter had my allergies and sinuses all over the place, and my immune system took a hit because of it. Hopefully the warm weather will straighten me out and help. It's suppose to rain a lot too. Oh well. April showers bring May flowers! :) I also can't wait to start walking again. The gym's nice and all, but I like to walk outside and enjoy the warm sunny weather. Anyways, I hope you guys and gals have a good week. When we left off, poor Kona! Don't worry sweetie! Your papa's coming! **

**Pibacken-Human form. Yup! Sam a Lam get hurt, then healed, then knocked down again, and then healed. Never ending cycle that works. And I'm a sucker for hurt/sick/limp Sam...who doesn't? PS. Same here! Although I do remember my dad listening to country, not a lot, but enough. Mostly it was rock. I discovered metal on my own. PPS. Look up Rosanna Pansino on Youtube. She makes a roll cake and can explain it better than me. :) **

**StyxxsOmega-Lol! I don't mind darling! As long as you enjoyed the cake! :) Thank you as always! **

**Enjoy! **

**Join me and Team Free Will on Facebook as Mutilated Pancake **

**All mistakes are my own and flames are not welcome!**

**Papa Sam to the Rescue! **

Sam stood on shaky legs and fell back onto the bed. He was still a little weak from the poison but he was much better. He needed to get up and go find his baby girl. When he did he was going to hug her close and never let go, then kill the sonuvabitch that took her.

"Sammy? What are doing? You're not suppose to be out of bed yet." Dean said coming into the room.

Dean came in and saw Sam struggling to get out of bed and sat the tray of food he was carrying on the nightstand and then helped Sam back down on the bed and tucked the blankets back around his chest.

"Dean I can't just lay here. I have to go get Kona!" Sam said.

"Shh. I know. But relax. Castiel is out looking for her. When he finds her location he'll get her." Dean tried to soothe.

Sam had tears in his eyes and he plead with Dean.

"Dean. Please. I need to save her." Sam pleaded.

Dean sighed sadly. He wanted to go save his niece too, but Sam was still weak and needed to heal a little more. But he understood how his Sammy felt. He felt it too when he was raising Sam and still feels it to this day.

"How about this. You eat and rest a little more, I'll call Cas, have him come get us, and we'll go and save Kona." Dean said.

Sam looked at Dean and was about to argue but he knew this was the only deal he was going to get from Dean.

"Deal." Sam sighed.

"I know kiddo. But I don't want to end up as you were last night. You scared the Hell out of us." Dean said.

Sam saw the way his brother's shoulders tensed and the fear in his eyes. He sighed and humored Dean.

"I'm sorry. I'll eat and rest. Promise." Sam said.

"Thanks kiddo. I'll go call Cas. Eat at least half of that." Dean said heading out the door.

"Okay." Sam said.

Sam looked at the tray and saw chicken soup and a few crackers. He picked up the mug and began to drink the warm soup, and eat the crackers. While he ate he wondered where his boys were. Since he met them, his kids never really left his side. He also noticed how quiet it was. He figured the boys were outside but the window was open to let the warm spring air in, and no sounds except for Dean working on the Impala was heard. So, he chalked it up to the boys being with Bobby wherever he went.

Sam finished half of the soup and ate a few of the crackers and laid back. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. He then fell back into restless sleep.

When he woke back up he noticed Castiel sitting by his side.

"Hey Cas." Sam rasped.

"Sam. It's good to see you're doing better." Castiel gave Sam a small smile, and handed him a glass of water.

"Thank you."

Sam took small sips and set the glass down on the night stand.

"How long was I asleep for?" Sam asked.

"About three hours. You needed the rest." Cas said.

Sam nodded and closed his eyes for a moment. Then sprang back up.

"Kona!" Sam shouted.

"Sam calm down." Castiel said.

He gently pushed Sam back on the bed and straightened out the blankets.

"My baby girl. Have you found her?" Sam asked.

"Yes. I have a location. Dean said we can go once we got you ready." Castiel said.

"Help me?" Sam asked.

Castiel nodded.

"Cas, where are my boys?" Sam asked.

"They are with Bobby and safe. He did not want them involved in the rescue mission." Castiel said.

"That's good. I don't want them involved either." Sam said letting Castiel help him dress and get ready.

They headed downstairs where Dean was waiting.

"You sure you're up for this?" Dean asked.

"Yes let's go." Sam said.

Castiel placed a gentle hand on his shoulder and then one on Dean's, and off they went to go get their missing family member.

Meanwhile

Kona was a bit hungry and thirsty, but was actually glad that no one came back and bothered her. She also fell in and out of restless sleep.

She was worried about her papa and her brothers. She missed them and wanted them so badly. When her papa saved her, she was going to hug him and never let go.

She gasped and looked up, then around the room. She sensed something. She knew it wasn't the angel or the demon that took her. No. One was human, another was an angel but not the one that took her, and the other wasn't demon, but Hellhound and human.

'Papa! It's papa! I knew he'd come for me! I knew it!' She thought excitedly.

She let tears run down her face and mentally cheered for her papa and her uncle. They came! She was going home!

She struggled to get out her bounds and get to her papa. She stopped when she heard his voice.

"WHERE'S MY DAUGHTER?!"

Kona struggled more and rubbed her face on her shoulder to get the tape off her lips. When she got the tape off she took a deep breath and let out a big howl.

When she got a howl back it filled her with hope and love.

**Whew. Here you guys and gals go! I'll try to update this week if I can, but this should hold until I come back!**

**Until Next Time! Happy Easter Everybunny! **


	11. Home Again, Home Again

**AN: Gooooooooooooooood evening my Imperial Storm Army! So so so sorry about the delays! My little brother had his spring break and I barely got any laptop time. That and those pesky viruses are back and causing problems. So if I disappear again, I'm so sorry guy and gals. But these viruses are terrible and we don't have the money to get it fixed or replace the laptop. So yeah. *hides from angry mob* DON'T KILL ME! IT'S NOT MY FAULT! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! Seriously though. I apologize for all these delays everyone. I'm doing the best I can to update and such. And y'all know your patience is greatly appreciated! Anyways. I missed you all while I was away! While I was away, I was reviewing some old ideas I had written and a few have potential. Also, after TAOBAH, I might start my first ever drabble series! Whoop! I haven't done one yet, so it's time. I've also been working on a little fic for Autism Awareness Month. That will be posted within the week. More on that later. When we last left off, Papa Sam to the rescue! Whoo! Go Sammy! Let's go see what happens next! **

**StyxxsOmega-Yay! Go Daddy Sam! She did howl! I imagined it sounded amazing, like she was singing. She is a wolf type after all. Wolves sound they're singing when they howl. :) Thank you for your patience darling! It's always greatly appreciated! **

**Enjoy! **

**Join me and Team Free Will on Facebook as Mutilated Pancake.**

**All mistakes are my own and flames are not welcome! **

**Home Again, Home Again**

Kona got the tape off and howled. She howled loudly and still sounded like she was singing. Her little voice did sound like wind chimes. She howled loudly and long. Letting her papa know where she was. She just hoped he could hear her. The walls kinda thick, despite having super hearing, it was still hard to hear somethings.

When she stopped, she heard noises. Flesh hitting flesh, gunshots, and her papa snarling and barking fiercely. She knew he was in his Hell form and was probably tearing the ones that took her pieces.

'Good. I hope they all perish. I want to go home and I want my papa.' She thought.

She then heard an exorcism being recited and screams filled the rooms. The exorcism didn't affect her but it made her feel tingly. A bright light filled her vision and heard the angel screaming as she was forced back to Heaven. She closed her eyes and began to hum. Shutting out the world around her.

The next time she opened her eyes she was being cradled in her papa arms.

"Kona." He smiled, relief filled his face.

"Papa!" She exclaimed and flung her arms around his neck, hugging him tightly.

"Kona baby. I'm so sorry." Sam apologized.

"What for papa?" She asked confused.

"For not keeping you safe. I should've done a better job." He said sadly.

Kona smiled at her papa and kissed his cheek.

"Papa. You were hurt badly. You needed to heal first. I was more worried about you. They said...they told me you were dead." She whispered the last part.

Sam hugged Kona tight and rocked her a little when she started shaking.

"Not dead. It'll take a lot more to knock me down. Ask your Uncle Dean." Sam smiled.

"Yeah. Your papa here is hard to keep down. Stubborn bitch." Dean joked.

Sam barred his teeth at the bitch and watched in amusement when Dean stepped back. Sam shook his head and carried his little girl out of the place she was kept.

When they got home they got a verbal lashing from Bobby.

"You idjits! You went after them by yourselves!?" Bobby asked.

"We took care of it Bobby, and you know Sammy. He can't sit still for more than five minutes. Besides were fine. He's fine, I'm fine, Kona's fine. Everything's fine." Dean said.

The two hunters looked into the living room and saw Sam was in his Hell form and grooming his children. When they had gotten home, they made sure Kona was alright and Sam was okay, then Sam settled on the floor as the boys in their puppy forms attacked their sister and papa with kisses, then Sam started grooming them. Letting his Hellhound instincts take over.

Sam once they got home shifted back to his Hell form and Kona did the same. He picked her up by the scruff of her neck and carried into the living room and laid down on the floor. Once settled they attacked by the boys in their puppy forms. Sam grabbed them all and began grooming them.

_'Papa! We don't want a bath!'_

_'Too bad.' _

_'Papa!'_

Kona and Kai giggled as their papa argued with Ezra and Atka and continued to bathe them while arguing.

After the grooming was over the Hellhounds all fell into peaceful sleep. For Sam it was healing sleep. He was still sick and hurt despite healing slowly.

Dean smiled as the small family fell into sleep. He sat down and kept a close eye on them. Even though they took care of the demon that took Kona and sent Raphael back to Heaven, he had a feeling this wasn't over. When the family was rested and when Sam was back to one hundred percent, they are going to have a long talk with a certain King of Hell.

Meanwhile

"I was so close! So close to opening Purgatory!"

"We will open it my King." A demon said.

"Get me that angel! I want what was promised to me! Go! Now!" Crowley shouted.

"Yes sir."

Crowley sighed. He sat down warily and scrubbed a hand down his face. His plan went to Hell. He wanted Purgatory opened. And soon. The sooner the better.

"Then the world will be mine." He said snapping up a drink.

**Oh boy. So we're getting close to the end. Just need to tie up some loose ends first. Anyways, sorry again guys! I know it's a pain having to wait for updates. I'll do my best as we try to fix the viruses. **

**Until Next Time! *still hiding from the angry mob***


	12. A Little Bit of Fun!

**AN: Gooooooooooooooooood evening my Imperial Storm Army! So the youngest brother keeps hogging the laptop until I go to bed. So if I happen to vanish, I apologize. He should really be in bed, for it's a school night for and such, but nope. He would rather play video games all night long. Sigh. Can't wait until I get a brand new laptop or get my old fixed. I can't even write with him hogging the thing. *headtodesk* Anyways. Enough of my whining. Lol! So my friend finally brought me his keyboard! Yay! I've been practicing a little and know how to some what play Lavender Town from Pokemon. Some what. Not quite there yet. But it's great! When I move out, I might get a nice wall piano or different keyboard...maybe a grand piano if there's room. Lol! I need to get back into guitar. I really miss it. I hope playing the piano helps. Anyways. So I was thinking a little bit about my drabble or one shot series that I want to start, and I might only start with like ten maybe fifteen one shots, since it's my first. More on that soon! Let's get going! When we left off Papa Sammy got his baby back! Whoop! But what's Crowley up to? Let's go find out! **

**Pibacken-I'm back! I was on a little "vacation". My youngest brother hogged the laptop and I barely got any laptop time. Sigh. But I'm back! Whoop! Anyways, angry Sammy is scary...*hides* Lol! And the babies needed a bath. It was adorable! Hmmm...oh ice cream! *eats sundae* Yummy! **

**StyxxsOmega-Thank you as always my darling! And me too! I love wolves! **

**Enjoy!**

**Join me and Team Free Will on Facebook as Mutilated Pancake!**

**All mistakes are my own and flames are not welcome! **

**A Little Bit of Fun!**

About a week later

Sam was outside playing with his babies and Dean. It felt nice to out in the sun again. Though it Kona a convincing to come outside. She was a little bit afraid of being snatched again, but when she saw her papa and other family members having fun, she wanted to join in too! Sam was glad. He loved when his baby girl smiled.

'She reminds of Jess when she smiles. It's sad, but I love it.' Sam thought to himself.

It was true Sam missed Jess even though her death was so long ago, but seeing Kona smile was worth it. If she was happy, Sam was.

"Papa! I found you!" Ezra exclaimed tackling his father.

Sam huffed and gently wrestled his boy to the ground and began licking him.

"Ick! Papa! I'm in my human form! Stop! I don't want a bath! Papa!" Ezra giggled.

Sam was laughing really hard inwardly. Ezra reminded him of Dean when they were younger. He acted tough and such, but was such a softie and carefree.

Atka and Kai reminded Sam of Dean as well. Atka was the oldest and pulled the big brother card when he got chance. Kai was more like him, shy at first but warmed up soon after, but he still reminded Sam of Dean. It was the eyes. They were green and shiny like Dean's in his human form.

Sam was reminded of his family through his children and he wouldn't trade it for the world!

After the tickle war. Sam and Ezra headed off to find the others that were still hiding.

When they found Atka, Sam did the same as he did to Ezra. Attacked with "daddy kisses". When he was done with Atka they went off and searched for the remaining two, and Dean.

They found Kai and Kona together, then Dean.

"Alright. Well that was fun. ACK! SAM!" Dean shouted.

Sam had pinned Dean to the ground and was licking him. Dean was hiding in a car, and had gotten filthy.

"Sam! Get off me! GACK! SAMMY!" Dean cried.

The kiddos behind him were laughing at their uncle. He was getting a bath whether he wanted it or not. When Sam was done he got off of Dean and looked at him innocently.

"Sammy! What the Hell?" Dean asked wiping his face. "I got doggy drool all over me now, gross!"

_'You were filthy. I was cleaning you.' _

"Sammy, I'm human remember?" Dean asked.

_'And? You want Bobby to have your behind for tracking mud everywhere?'_

Dean grumbled about Sam being right and stalked to the house when Bobby called for them.

Sam huffed a laugh, turned back into a human, and stalked after Dean.

"Come on kiddos." Sam said.

"Yes papa!" They said and followed their papa.

At the supper table, Bobby got curious to something.

"So. Who's the oldest?" He asked.

"Atka. Then Ezra?" Sam asked looking at the boy.

"Yup! Then Kai's next, and Kona's the youngest." Ezra said.

"Hmm. I was curious. I don't really know how "twin" thing works." Bobby said.

"S'okay. Atka was first, then me a few minutes later, then Kai, and then Kona. We're all a few minutes apart." Ezra said.

Bobby nodded and left it at that. The whole thing with twins confused him. But for now, he was satisfied with the answer he got.

Meanwhile

Crowley paced around the room waiting for Raphael to come back.

"Sir." One of the demons said.

"What is it? I'm busy!" He said.

"It's about the angel sir." He said.

"Do you know where she is?" He asked.

"Back in Heaven. The brother's sent her back, and made it so she couldn't come back." He said.

"Dammit!" Crowley shouted.

"Sir?"

"Leave me! Unless you want to suffer my wrath!" Crowley shouted. He was a little ticked off right now.

"Yes your highness!"

The demon ran off and left his king to himself and his thoughts.

"Damn, damn, damn! Now what? This puts a dent in my plans!" He growled.

He paced some more and then snarled.

"Guess I'll be making a house call." He sneered and vanished.

**Oh man! Sounds like more trouble's coming! **

**Until Next Time! *noms sundae* This is delicious...mmmm cookie dough...**


	13. To Kill or Not to Kill?

**AN: Goooooooooooooooood evening my Imperial Storm Army! I'm sorry y'all! I meant to have this up last night, but I wasn't focused enough. I would type a sentence or two and my mind would wander off or I would draw a blank. Tonight's a little better. Still don't have much focus but I feel bad for not updating so, updates! If it kills me. That and youngest brother keeps cock blocking me from working. Sigh. But I will get this done! I swear it! I have a lot more to write and to start. Speaking of, we're nearing our end! Only a few more chapters! Then I'll get back to work on TAOBAH and get that finished up. I would've loved to have had it done by now, but it's been a while since I've done multiple fics and I kinda over whelmed myself, and I wanted to focus on getting this done and the next one at least started. So yeah. TAOBAH only has a few chapters left and then the series will begin. After that I will be accepting prompts for my first ever drabble/one shot series! I'll announce when I'll be accepting prompts and how many. Since it's my first, I may only accept like ten, maybe fifteen prompts, and if it does will, I may accept more, or save them for another drabble series. Anyways, it'll be soon though, so get on your thinking caps and consult your plot bunnies! Anyways, onwards! When we left off, Kona's safe and sound at home with her family! But Crowley's still out there and wants to shove our boys into Purgatory! Oh no! **

**StyxxsOmega-Crowley! Lol. In my other stories he's still his hero/anti hero self, but in this he's evil and will probably die. And we should! It would be fun! **

**Enjoy**

**Join me and Team Free Will on Facebook as Mutilated Pancake**

**All mistakes are my own and flames are not welcome **

**To Kill or Not to Kill?**

Sam snarled as he looked down at the bloodied Crowley his claws. Inwardly smiling and enjoying the demons pain. He had been waiting a long time to ice this bitch, and now was his chance. He was going to send this bastard back to Hell.

"Moose. Come on. You wouldn't kill me would you?" Crowley gasped. The boy's claws were really sharp.

_'Maybe I will, maybe I won't. But then again. You have been a massive thorn in our side for too long.'_

"Now, now. How about a deal?" Crowley asked.

_'Um, how about no?'_

"So you don't want your humanity back?" Crowley asked.

He smiled crookedly when that got the youngest Winchesters attention.

'Bingo!' Crowley thought. "Think about it. You can go back to being a human. I'll make the whelps human. You can be normal."

_'Again no. I'm actually okay with being a Hellhound, and I love my kids just the way they are.' _

"Sure YOU are. What about your kids? What if they want to be normal?" Crowley asked.

_'Then I will find a way to make them normal, without your deals.' _

"Fine! But spare me! This wasn't my idea!" Crowley exclaimed.

_'Spare me. Demons lie, you especially.'_

"Moose, come on. You know me better than that." Crowley plead.

Sam snarled and went for the King of Hell's throat.

A few hours earlier

Sam and Bobby were doing some researching some stuff on Purgatory while Dean was outside with the kiddos working on the Impala. He could hear the puppies yipping and barking as they climbed around the cars. Sam didn't really like it, but it kept the kids happy and busy, and Bobby seem to mind it.

Castiel went to heaven and questioned Raphael. And came back with news that was grim but actually not at all surprising. When your name was Winchester, you're a magnet for trouble. Literally.

Crowley wanted to lock the boys in Purgatory and throw away the key. Without the Winchesters, the world would be easy to over throw. Even with other Hunters working to save it, it seemed like the Winchesters brother's were the only ones able to save the world. Without them the world could fall into Hell and darkness quickly.

Sam and Bobby threw themselves in their work and researched like mad. Hell Sam was already on his tenth cup of coffee and bouncing off walls. He couldn't sit still. If he sat he would bounce his leg like a mad man and pace like Dean when he stood up. He read to fast and wrote like his hand and the paper were on fire.

Bobby thought it was amusing at first but then sent Sam out for run, then went down for a nap, and was back to work and guzzling more coffee. Bobby thought if the boy didn't slow down he was going to hurt himself, or crash hard and go into a coffee coma. While that would be amusing and all, he didn't need the boy passing out him.

"Damn boy, you drink anymore coffee I'll be peeling you off the ceiling." Bobby teased.

"Sorry Bobby. Just need to do something and you know me. Can't sit down no more than a few minutes at a time." Sam smiled.

"I know boy. Just go easy." Bobby smiled back.

Sam laughed and got back to work.

When Castiel came back with Crowley's location, the Hunters and angel left to take down Crowley. Sam left the kiddos to the neighbors, despite their protests, and headed to gut the demon.

So that brings us to now. Dean and Bobby at one end of the building dealing with demons, Castiel at one end dealing with Leviathans, and Sam with a bloodied Crowley underneath his massive claws, going for throat.

**Whew. There y'all go! The next chapter may be the last with the epilogue to follow! **

**Until Next Time! *sleeps for a week* **


	14. Victorious if Only For Today

**AN: Gooooooooooooooood evening my Imperial Storm Army! So sorry for the delay y'all! I got busy and I lost track of all time. But I'm back, and this is the last chapter! Yup! Sorry y'all! But I got a lot more planned for ya and some fics that aren't on the board but dying to get out! Plus Beerman and Hairman have been neglected for a while, and it's time to get it finished. Also some of you have been asking about the drabble/oneshot series. I will announce everything as soon as TAOBAH is over. But get your thinking caps on and consult your plot bunnies! Be gentle though. It's my first ever drabble/oneshot series. Anyways. Season Ten is nearly over! And what a ride! But I just know that those sneaky writers are about to tear us apart again. Those damn writers. Always breaking our hearts. *sniffs* I have this will be over top and we all suffer during the Hellatus. Get the fluff ready y'all! Lol. Tonight's episode was amazing! I won't spoil it for you, but holy crap! I'll be reading a ton fluff tonight, I'll give ya that! Anyways. It snowed a little today...really Ohio?! Come on! It's April! Enough already! Pfffft...Lol. Alright enough of my nonsense and ramblings. Let's go! When we left off, Sam had Crowley under his massive paws or claws, whatever you want to go with, and then went for his throat! Oh my! Let's see what goes down! **

**Enjoy!**

**Join me and Team Free Will on Facebook as Mutilated Pancake**

**All mistakes are my own and flames are not welcome**

**Victorious if Only For Today**

Sam went for Crowley's throat and ripped open. He watched equally horrified yet it was oddly satisfying. They had been wanting to ice Crowley for sometime and now, it seemed almost too good to be true.

'He is the King of Hell. He could come back.' Sam thought.

Sam looked at Crowley and then stretched and shook out his fur. He then sat down next to the dead King and let out a loud deep howl, alerting his brother and friends as to where he was, and that he was alright.

Dean and Bobby had met with Castiel along the way. Sweeping the place of all demons and anything else that lurked around. The three heard Sam howling and ran off to find him.

"I think he's at the heart of the building." Castiel said as he ran with Dean and Bobby.

When they reached the heart of the building there sat the large wolf Hell beast, and next to him the body of Crowley.

"Death to the King." Bobby said under breath. He had to look away from the carnage for a moment but turned back to look at his youngest.

Dean looked over Sam, checking for injuries but didn't see any. He then looked over at the dead King of Hell, and gasped at the damage to the throat. Sam had ripped wide open! Any further and he would've ripped his head clean off! He was glad Sam actually stopped with the throat.

"Sam? Did you kill Crowley?" Dean asked.

_'I had to. Besides we've waiting to ice this bastard for a while.'_

"True. Alright. Let's get his body out of here and burn it. Then we are going on vacation little brother." Dean said.

It had been a really long time since they had a vacation and they were due for one. A long one. Vegas would be awesome.

_'Sounds good to me. No Vegas though.'_

"What?! Why not?" Dean asked looking at his brother with a look that said 'don't be ridiculous!' and 'stop reading my mind!'.

_'In case you forgot Dean, I have kids now. I don't want them corrupted.'_

"How would Vegas corrupt them?" Castiel asked tilting his head to side like he does when he's curious about something.

"It's an expression Feathers. Don't worry about it." Bobby said.

Castiel looked at the laughing brothers and decided not to question it like Bobby said.

They had burned the body and were now home safe and sound. The drive and ride home more exhausting than the mission. But it was worth it, because now they had one less thing to worry about. At least for now. Crowley could always come back, but for now, they wanted to enjoy the small victory.

Bobby was in his room sleeping like a baby, Castiel was in Heaven checking on a few things, and Sam was curled up still in his Hell form with his babies in theirs curled up, sleeping soundly on his back.

Everything was alright for once. Once there vacation was over, the brother's and kiddos would be back on the road hunting things, but it would be good to have a nice big family vacation.

But for now, everyone was planning to sleep a week. After all, obtaining a victory is not only rewarding, but very exhausting.

**BOOM BABIES! Lol! Epilogue tomorrow! It'll be about their vacation. Wonder where they'll go? Hmmm.**

**Until Next Time! *Watches older episodes on Netflix* We need that fluffly fluffness back...dammit...**


	15. Vacation Time!

**AN: Goooooooooooooood evening my Imperial Storm Army! This story is finished! Whoo! Now y'all know it's the weekend and I won't see the laptop much. But I'll be taking this weekend and be planning the next fics up on the board and to figure out where I want the superhero story to go. I'm have a fairly nice idea, but I want to work somethings out as well. Anyways. Thanks guys and gals for all your patience! I would've liked to have this story done sooner but real life and such. That and I'm trying to new artwork for Deviantart. I haven't posted anything since Halloween...*headtodesk* Lol. Anyways, let's go! When we left off, all's well that ends well! Let's go see what the family's up too! **

**StyxxsOmega-Death to the King baby! Thank you! And yes we do! So much! **

**Enjoy! **

**Join me and Team Free Will on Facebook as Mutilated Pancake!**

**All mistakes are my own and flames are not welcome! **

**Vacation Time! **

Castiel sat on the beach and watched as the boys played with the children in the ocean. The little family was laughing and smiling brightly. As if they didn't have a care in the world.

Bobby came back from the truck and sat down next to Castiel and smiled at the sight of adopted sons and grandchildren.

"They are having fun. It's good to see." Castiel said.

"Yes it is. It's been a long time since I've my boys smile like that." Bobby said.

"Really?" Castiel asked.

"Really." Bobby said.

Bobby told Castiel the last time he had seen his boys smile was when Sam was little and had gotten over scarlet fever. Their dad was on a hunt and when he came back, Sam was better and they all went on vacation.

Castiel smiled after Bobby finished his tale. He wished the brother's could've smiled like that and now all the time.

Both angel and hunter were startled out of their thoughts when the children called them over to play.

"COME ON! HELP US RESCUE PRINCESS KONA FROM THE EVIL SEA WITCH DEAN!" Kai shouted.

"Hey!" Dean exclaimed.

Sam died laughing with the others, and Bobby and Castiel joined in.

Everyone was happy and enjoying themselves. They know what was waiting for them when the fun was over. But for now, the world could screw itself! It was their time to have a little fun!

**There you go everyone! I hope you enjoyed! Thanks to those who faved, alerted, and followed! Y'all rock! And special thanks to my reviewers and regular readers! I love you all! **

**See ya in the next thrilling season of Supernatural! **


End file.
